chusavathfandomcom-20200213-history
Moi (rice porridge)
"Moi" is the Chaozhou word for rice porridge or Congee. It is sort of easy to make in the sense that you will easily achieve something that is edible and probably tastes just as good as anyone else's congee. However, if not watched carefully, you may destroy your stove as the rice water makes very big bubbles and can quickly boil over the pot, flooding your stove with sticky gunk that is slightly flamable. It is typically eaten for breakfast and anytime you are sick. It was the chicken soup of the Savath household. Every time we were feeling ill, you could be sure to get a bowl of moi and a cup of Luo Han Guo tea Flycogen 15:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ingredients #Rice #Water #Stuff To eat it with Directions *Put water and rice in a large pot... the taller/larger the better. Use approximately 5-6 times as much water as you have (uncooked) rice. If using left over rice, you'll probably only need about 3 times the water. *Bring the water and rice to a boil *Boil for 15 minutes *Reduce heat to a very low simmer for about 1 hour- you can take your eyes off the pot but don't go too far! *Stir every 10-15 minutes to prevent burning. *Add water as needed to maintain the consistency you like. *Ladle the rice into small individual serving bowls and serve with your favorite condiments. *Make sure you allow the rice ample time to cool before eating! Pitfalls *Water too hot- this is not an issue while the rice grains are still whole. However, if your Moi is cooking at a rolling boil when the starches are released, it will boil over with ferocity. This can be a fire emergency. Do not continue to cook with rice water on your hot stove. Turn the heat off and move the pot to another burner. *Not enough water. I always underestimate the ammout of water to use. Add water as the Moi thickens, if you don't, the bottom will burn, adding an unwanted bitter taste to your porridge. If it is holding its shape on your spoon, then it's too thick. *Not stirring.frequently enough. Even if there is enough water at the top of the pot, the rice can settle to the bottom and create a hot spot where it'll burn. *Trying to eat it before it cools. Besides being the chicken soup of our household, Moi was also the hot pizza of our household in the fact that it routinely is the cause of a scalded palate. Make sure you allow time for it to cool. Dad also always told us only to eat from a thin layer near the surface of the bowl. Favorite Condiments *Fried Dace With Salted Black Beans *Fermented Tofu *Pork Sung *Soy Sauce *Chinese Sausage *A Salty Egg Omelete *Salted Duck Egg *1000 Year old egg *Various other picked veggies (Daikon, Baby Leeks, Onions, Greens) that can be found in an Asian market Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Recipes